


Break In

by galactoc



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fire Lord Zuko, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactoc/pseuds/galactoc
Summary: Sokka just wants the Fire Lord to ease up a bit.





	Break In

Sokka never fails to make a presence at the right moments.

He shows up on the Fire Lord's doorstep in the middle of a week-long work hiatus, and at first, the royal guards deny him entry. 

"I'm part of the Avatar's gang- you might've heard of us," he says with an air of superiority, "I'm pretty much the most important person in that group- I'm like the backbone, so to speak. I'm essential. And so... I, um, I request an audience with the Fire Lord. Who is my personal best buddy. My boy Zuko."

The two head soldiers glance at each other and then back at this Water Tribe idiot, who stands wearing ragtag periwinkle and holding a boomerang out, of all things. "You look familiar," one says, "But we're not totally sure, so we can't let you in."

Sokka's jaw drops open in an impressive display of exaggerated hurt. "Just ask Zuko! He knows me!"

"I'm afraid we can't disturb the Fire Lord at this time. He had meetings back to back all day on top of his daily work. His direct orders were, 'Don't bother me unless the world is about to end.'"

"The world _will_ end unless you let me in," he yells, raising his flimsy boomerang against the highly-trained and experienced firebending guards. 

"Stop!" The palace doors open in a rush of hasty fire, and when it clears a very angry-looking Zuko stands there, regal and tall, royal robes swooping down on his figure and the golden crown of his topknot glinting in the sunlight. He looks a bit... disheveled, though.

"Sokka?" He says, a bit blearily, and for a flash the stress seems to dissipate from his hard features, at the sight of something so familiar. But it's back again momentarily. "Why are you trying to break into my palace? You're not even- you have a boomerang! Against my Royal Guard!"

"Zuko," the Water Tribe boy says happily, and this time the guards step aside for him, "Lovely, friendly, great Zuko. I decided to stop by for a visit! Let's go catch up." He enters the palace hastily with the Fire Lord marching in after him, exclaiming, "This is _not_ a good time! I'm swamped in work!"

"Yeah, yeah, the guards mentioned," he dismisses, "So I thought I'd come and cheer you up. Because I am perpetually in a great mood."

Sokka picks and stops at a guest room at random and eyes the vast expanse of the bed, plush and silk soft in all its might, and the beautifully intricate carvings decorating the room. With no hesitation he flies straight into it, relishing the feel of the sheets underneath his fingers. "Now _this_ is what I call a place of residence."

"I'm going back to work," Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose, exasperation underlining his words. 

In a split second Sokka is at the door, closing it behind him, tossing his boomerang on the floor. In retrospect, he drops down to pick it back up and places it carefully on the nearest dresser. His boomerang's a work of art.

Anyway- "You've been overworking yourself. Not even getting any sleep," Sokka lectures. 

Zuko blinks. "How do you know?"

"How do I know?" he replies, "You look like shit!"

That's not, well, completely true. Nothing could mar the handsome features of the Fire Lord, the strong cheekbones and bow lips, the golden haze of each eye... But dark half-moons punch his under eyes and his face isn't the usual strong glow but more sallow. 

With a tender hand, Sokka cups one side of Zuko's face, the side with the scar, and he leans into a little, but his brow is still furrowed. "You're taking a short vacation," says Sokka, "under my orders."

"You have no authority over me," comes the reply, but there's no venom in it.

Sokka places his hands on Zuko's shoulders and pushes him down onto the bed. He relishes the sight of the Fire Lord, sprawled out beneath him, robes spread like a pool of delicious fire. He leans down into him, gently, rubbing a comforting hand over his shoulders.

Sokka wonders if he can melt the stress away. "Relax," he says, "Just relax."

He slips the heavy armor off and presses a kiss, unhurried and slow, onto the lips he'd missed so much. 

"You're alright," he says, humor gone for the moment, "You're alright." Zuko tastes the moment like a clear pool of calm, nothingness.


End file.
